Seducción
by MizuKi-chan-18
Summary: Una mirada, un roce, una caricia. Cualquiera de estas simples acciones puede significar mucho para una persona, y dar a flote sentimientos y momentos inolvidables... DRABBLE


¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Ojalá bien. Bueno, aquí les vengo con un pequeño drabble/mini one-shot que se me ocurrió escribir gracias a una experiencia que tuve recientemente y que JAMÁS pensé que me pasara, sobre todo a mí que tan mala soy con los hombres (?). Bah, no les contaré mi vida privada.

En fin, esto se lo dedico a mi queridísima LaLa-chan por su cumpleaños. Amiga, muchas gracias por tu amistad y por todo tu apoyo, una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento y parte de la felicidad que me has brindado. ¡Te quiero mucho!

Advertencias: Este texto no tiene personajes específicos, por lo tanto pueden imaginárselo con la pareja que quieran. Aunque como he escrito la nota de autor antes que el texto en sí, probablemente tenga tendencias homosexuales (traducción: YAOI. LOL).

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el anime de Inazuma Eleven/GO!/CS ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 y todos sus derivados. Aunque advierto que tal vez me robe los derechos si alguien por allí escribiera un buen trío GoenKazEn._

* * *

**Seducción  
**

Todo empezó con un simple encuentro. Sólo dos personas, ambas, aunque conocidas entre sí, sin mucho que hacer más que observar tranquilamente lo que hacían los demás, sentados tranquilamente cerca de la puerta del autobús en el que venían. Estaban de viaje. Obviamente, y aunque fueron pocos días, la cantidad de mochilas y de objetos de camping generaban un gran montón, lo cual hizo que ambos se sentaran rodeados de ellos, y quedaran extrañamente cómodos.

No tuvieron otra opción, si no querían morir de aburrimiento durante cinco horas –y aunque tenían para escuchar música, esa no era una opción. Tampoco era muy buena idea dormir, tal vez en algún momento darse una siesta, pero eso implicaba quedar hiperactivo toda la noche. Empezaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales mientras el vehículo tomaba movimiento y todos allí charlaban animadamente con sus amigos. Claro, del cansancio de las actividades que recientemente hicieron no pudieron más contra sus necesidades y cayeron profundamente dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Una hora más tarde despertaron, sintiéndose más activos y enérgicos que antes. Al principio había un silencio que no era para nada incómodo, aunque se sentía la necesidad de hacer algo además de mirar por la ventana a la naturaleza y a su lado derecho con unos algo fastidiosos tórtolos cuchicheándose en el asiento.

El menor de los dos fue quien inició la conversación, con algo que nada tenía que ver con lo "cotidiano". Más bien era como un comentario muy al azar pero que causó risa en ambos. Y así comenzó. Progresivamente hablaban con más naturalidad y confianza.

A los ojos del mayor, el otro muchacho se veía como un pequeño niño que simplemente gozaba de disfrutar la vida y reír a cada momento. De forma recíproca pensaba éste, que el mayor por fuera parecía ser serio, pero en realidad era muy amable.

A cada comentario dicho aumentaban las risas y el regocijo, así como disminuía la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. De a momentos el mayor veía una gran ternura en su acompañante, y, enamorado de su sonrisa, disfrutaba de leve y suavemente tomar sus cachetes para estrujarlos, mientras el aludido sólo podía reír del cosquilleo que éste le hacía sentir con sus acciones. Así pasó después y con más ganas de escuchar su risa, que en una forma de molestarlo, el mayor pinchaba exacta y precisamente en zonas de su cintura en las cuales la risa y los ruegos para nada creíbles de "¡Detente! ¡Por favor para!" se levantaban al aire.

Otra hora, y ya un poco agotados también de ello, sólo se recostaron con mucha confianza el uno sobre el otro, mientras que inconscientemente se abrazaban, mirando el paisaje que se les presentaba por la ventana –altas y verdes montañas con un atardecer de película- y hablando tranquilamente pero sin dejar las locuras y las risas.

Más tiempo, y seguían en casi la misma situación, sólo que ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos juntos y muy cerca del otro, alcanzando a sentir ese calor ajeno que a veces es tan reconfortante y nos hace desear más. Ya su alrededor estaba más tranquilo, con varios de sus compañeros de viaje dormidos o silenciosamente escuchando música; lo cual hacía el ambiente relajante y acogedor.

Hablaban y hablaban, con breves pero para nada incómodos silencios y espacios en los cuales pausaban sus bromas para atender llamadas de sus padres o simplemente agarrar algo de comer. La distancia ya se podría decir que era nula, y para variar el mayor se encontraba abrazando firme pero delicadamente la cintura del contrario, con un brazo en ésta y el otro tomando su mano. Su acompañante sólo se encontraba disfrutando el abrazo y el calor que éste le brindaba, con su cabeza recostada en su hombro.

Y así como ya llevaban mucho rato juntos, no simplemente hablaban; ambos se sentían felices y placenteros al sentir sus pieles rozándose cuando se movían, sus ojos viéndose y perdiéndose en su profundidad cariñosa y cálidamente, o cuando de a momentos el mayor ponía su rostro en el cuello del menor, éste último pudiendo sentir su lenta y acompasada respiración. El momento ya los había absorbido completamente, ya que sin haberse dado cuenta ya habían llegado a la ciudad. Llevaban bastante rato disfrutándose el uno del otro, sin siquiera haberse percatado de lo que habían hecho. De algún modo sus cuerpos y sus espíritus se necesitaban, sentir al otro y consentirlo.

Hizo frío, y ambos se "arruncharon" un poco más –si es que era eso posible- para calentarse.

Tristemente, todo tiene que acabar. Fue con ese pensamiento que tuvieron que separarse de su momento. Ya habían llegado a lo que era su paradero donde sus padres los esperaban ansiosos para saludarlos, abrazarlos y llevarlos a casa para que descansaran de su largo viaje.

Bajaron del autobús para encontrarse con muchos padres felices de volver a ver a sus hijos. Fueron directamente al lugar donde sus padres esperaban y los saludaron con mucha alegría. El momento había llegado, y con un ligero abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y una cortés despedida se alejaron el uno del otro, pero con el cálido recuerdo recorriéndoles y grabándose en sus mentes para la próxima vez que se volvieran a encontrar…

**FIN**

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció? A mí me gustó, aunque la decisión final está en ustedes mis lectores. A decir verdad, pensaba con esto culminar mi etapa de escritura. En otras palabras, dejaré de escribir, pero no desapareceré completamente. Obviamente seguiré comentando y todo pero no verán más de mis historias por aquí. Y las que dejé incompletas, lo siento pero ya no las voy a continuar por la falta de apoyo que tengo y la poca energía y creatividad que me queda. Además, con ello me enfatizaré en mis videos y mis estudios (¡Carajo! Estoy en décimo, es una etapa algo difícil, así que ¡Física, allí voy!)

Y pues así~ muchas gracias aquellas personitas que quiero tanto y que he conocido en este mundo de fics tan maravilloso.

_~¿Reviews?~_


End file.
